Tsuki no Hana A Flor da Lua
by Lele17
Summary: Fic de Bleach [dãrd]História by me A protagonista eu q criei, então fica difícil'O nome dela eh Mitsuki Sakura, e a fic conta a história dela, basicamente personagens de bleach, como Kenpachi, Hitsugaya, Rukia e Byakuya, etcEspero q gostem
1. A Lua e o seu Sol

FF - A Flor da Lua

Capítulo I – A Lua e seu Sol

Tímidos casais de namorados

Olhavam para a Lua, apaixonados

Sem saber q a Lua, o foco deste momento

Compartilhava com eles esse sentimento

E era o Sol que ela amava

Aquele que a iluminava

Quizera ela rezar

Para o amor deles, assim como a luz do Sol, nunca se apagar

Byakuya estava tenso. A pressão sobre ele era muito grande. Porque era tão difícil assim aceitar o amor? O amor não escolhe por classe. Ele sabia disso. Mas como fazer os outros nobres entenderem? Ele a amava com todas as suas forças, faria tudo por ela... inclusive desobedecer as regras.

Ela, como se sentia? Hisana se sentia um peso para Byakuya. Quanto mais eles se encontravam, com mais conseqüências ele teria que arcar. Mas ele fazia o máximo para que ela não reparasse. Mas ela reparava, principalmente pelos olhares tortos que recebia quando os nobres passavam por sua simples vila. Byakuya apressava-se para ir encontrá-la logo.

Hisana: Kuchiki-sama!

Lá estava ele, vindo ao seu encontro. E quando se encontravam, esqueciam-se de todos os problemas que tinham de enfrentar. Seus olhos se encontravam, e a felicidade invadia seus corações.

Byakuya: Hisana-san, pode me chamar de Byakuya, já disse!

Hisana: Gomen..Mas eu acho muito desrespeitoso, Kuchiki-sama...

Byakuya: Eu também acharia, se não fosse você. Não quero que você se ache inferior a mim.

Hisana: Hai...fala baixinho Byakuya-san...

Byakuya: abraça Hisana, deixando-a envergonhada É tão bom estar aqui com você...

Hisana: envergonhada Eu também gosto de estar com você...

Byakuya: Hisana...Aishiteru

Hisana: Aishiteru, Byakuya-san..

Os dois se beijam, esquecendo de tudo: do lugar, da hora, das pessoas, de tudo!Agora eram só eles dois...Eles precisavam ficar assim, juntos.

Byakuya: Hisana-san, eu andei pensando muito sobre isso, e batalhei muito por isso, então...

Hisana: Byakuya-san!

Hisana sabia muito bem o que ele estava prestes a fazer. E, por mais maravilhoso que fosse, as pessoas não veriam com bons olhos. Hisana segura os braços de Byakuya.

Hisana: Kuchiki-sama...Por favor, não faça isso...Não aqui.

Byakuya: Demo...Hai.

Hisana: Não pense que estou rejeitando. Só não quero te meter em mais problemas.

Byakuya: Não me importo com o que eles pensam...

Byakuya sabia que aquilo não era verdade, ele se importava com o que os outros pensavam.Talvez até demais.E Hisana sabia disso.

Hisana: Eu sei...Mas, vamos esquecer isso, tá? Vamos aproveitar que estamos juntos agora...

Hisana abraça Byakuya, aninhando-se em seus braços. Byakuya estava feliz. Depois de pensar um pouco, ficou aliviado por Hisana ter sido mais prudente do que ele, naquele momento.

Não que ele não quisesse mais, mas ali não era o lugar. Teve uma decisão rápida.

Byakuya: Venha comigo, Hisana-san...

Hisana??...Hai...

Byakuya guiou-a até a sua casa, a casa dos Kuchiki.

Hisana: B-Byakuya-sama...

Byakuya: Vamos!

Os dois foram andando, até o salão principal da grande residência. Muitos outros Kuchikis estavam presentes. Ao visualizarem os dois, todos se calaram. Muitos achavam ser apenas um boato, afinal, como seria possível um indivíduo correto e honesto como Byakuya estar de namorico com uma moça qualquer pobre e desconhecida.

Kuchiki Hyasuno: Byakuya-sama...O que nos traz aqui?

Byakuya: Hysuno-sama, eu vi apresentar-lhes Hisana-san.

Kuchiki Kiguya: Hisana-san?Hm, interessante...Quem seria essa, que nem sobrenome aparenta ter?

Hisana sentiu uma profunda tristeza pela frieza e o sarcasmo de Kiguya. Sentiu-se profundamente deslocada. Estava a um triz de sair correndo de lá, quando Byakuya respondeu:

Byakuya: Ela seria a minha futura esposa...olha para Hisana...Se ela aceitar.

Todos espantaram-se com as palavras de Byakuya, inclusive Hisana. Ela não se mexia, exceto pelos olhos. Ela olhava para todos da sala, que estavam com os olhos fixos nela, e então para Byakuya, quem a amava tanto.

Byakuya: Hisana...Você quer se casar comigo? disse Byakuya, pegando um lindo anel e entregando-o à Hisana

Hisana: Byakuya-sama...watashi...

Sua vontade era dizer 'Sim' em alto e bom som, e em seguida, beijá-lo apaixonadamente. Porém, os olhares frios e secos para os dois, vindos de todos os presente da sala, quebrava consideravelmente o clima de romance da cena.

Hisana: Sim, eu quero!

Byakuya sorri para Hisana e coloca o anel delicadamente em seu fino dedo. Finalmente, todos se recuperam do choque.

Kuchiki Riruyouki: Byakuya-sama! O que significa...???

Byakuya: Significa que eu estou noivo desta mulher, Riruyouki-sama.Ela é minha futura esposa, assim como é uma futura Kuchiki, queiram vocês ou não. Hisana-san, porque não se muda pra cá agora mesmo?

Hisana: W-Watashi...

Kuchiki Hysuno: Byakuya-sama! Pensei que já tivéssemos discutido sobre isso! Nossa família decairá no conceito de toda a Soul Society graças a você! Como pode nos desobedecer a este ponto?

Byakuya não ouviu uma só palavra. Considerou a respota de Hisana como um sim, portanto puxou-a pelo braço para fora da salão.

Hisana: Byakuya-sama, eu não quero trazer problemas a você...

Byakuya: Você nunca causará problema algum para mim, Hisana. Só felicidade.

Hisana: Byakuya-sama...Eu...Eu estou tão feliz!abraça

Lágrimas saíam dos olhos de Hisana. Lágrimas de felicidade, porque agora estaria com seu amado para sempre, e lágrimas de tristeza, uma tristeza contida,escondida, que Hisana não tinha coragem de demonstrar. Não queria mostrar sua tristeza para Byakuya, ainda mais num momento em que qualquer garota estaria pulando de felicidade.Por que preocupá-lo?

Byakuya abraçou-a, feliz e preocupado com a decisão que acabara de tomar. A decisão de ir contra as regras. Sentia-se mais corajoso que nunca, apesar dessa coragem não lhe fazer se sentir tão bem.

Qualquer um pensaria que, pelos sentimentos ocultos, contidos, que ambos sentiam, o amor fosse apenas um ilusão que os dois usavampara esquecer os problemas. Na verdade, talvez os outros Kuchikis pensassem assim.Mas o amor deles?Era maior do que qualquer incerteza.E foi eterno, enquanto durou.


	2. A Lua e a escuridão

Capítulo 2 - A Lua e a escuridão

'Onde está o Sol, com minha luz amada?'

A Lua sentia-se abandonada

Estaria ela destinada a essa solidão?

Isolada, sozinha, numa total escuridão

'Ele estava ao meu lado...'

Mas agora, afastado

A Lua, com toda a sua beleza, murchou

Quando o Sol, finalmente, se apagou.

Byakuya e Hisana estavam juntos e felizes. Casaram-se em menos de 3 meses desde o noivado. A implicância e a intolerância do resto da família Kuchiki persistia, mas ambos não se importavam mais com isso. estavam felizes, do jeito que estavam. Casados e felizes, como sempre sonharam. Nada poderia abalar a felicidade que eles sentiam. Parece exagero, mas finalmente, conseguiam ficar sempre juntos, sem dar satisfações a ninguém, sem se importar com a opinião de nenhum terceiro. Estavam jantando quando Byakuya reparou que Hisana não estava com o sorriso de sempre.

Byakuya: Hisana...O que foi?

Hisana: Eu..quero te contar uma coisa, Byakuya...

Bykuya: Claro, o que você quiser...O que houve?

Hisana: É uma coisa que aconteceu a muito tempo...Que eu sempre quis contar...

Byakuya: ...

Hisana: E-Eu...

Lágrimas saiam de seus lindos olhos. O que Byakuya poderia fazer para fazê-la sorrir novamente? Era tudo o que ele mais queria. Hisana se recompôs e voltou a falar.

Hisana: Eu tinha um irmã...Mas...Eu não podia sustentá-la as lágrimas voltaram a correr sobre seu rosto...Eu não conseguia sobreviver nem sozinha, como iria cuidar de uma bebezinha? Então eu...Eu abandonei ela! Larguei-a no meio da rua! Eu não mereço estar vivendo bem agora, enquanto a minha irmãzinha pode estar morta, ou passando por necessidades! NÃO MEREÇO!

Agora ela chorava descontroladamente, e falava aos soluços. Byakuya ficou chocado, mas não tanto a ponto de não ir abraçá-la e consolá-la o mais rápido possível.

Byakuya: Hisana...Não fique assim...Nós ainda podemos encontrá-la!

Hisana: N-Não sei...E se ela morreu de frio? De fome? Tudo por minha culpa...

Byakuya: Calma...Eu vou procurá-la, e ela vai vir morar conosco. Está bem?

Hisana: H-Hai...

Byakuya acariciou seus cabelos, para acalmá-la. E, em seguida, beijou-a suavemente.

Byakuya: Fique calma.. Ela deve estar bem agora...

Hisana: Espero que sim... Byakuya...Arigato...

Os dois ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo. Byakuya mal sabia que não era só isso que ela queria lhe contar. Uma outra novidade estava a caminho, mas uma muito melhor. Mas achou melhor contar no dia seguinte. Agora, ela estava muito abalada com sua própria revelação. E, agora, devia aproveitar aquele momento de silêncio que eles desfrutavam juntos. Foi como se ela soubesse que, em poucos minutos, já acabariam com aquele momento.

Riruyouki: Byakuya-sama entrou sem pedir licença nos aposentos dos dois. Você precisa vir comigo para uma reunião dos Kuchiki, no salão principal imediatamente.

Byakuya: solta Hisana lentamente Hai. Volto mais tarde, Hisana.

Hisana: Hai...

Os dois deixaram o quarto. Hisana não pôde deixar de notar o olhar de desprezo que Riruyouki lançou para ela. Será que ela seria o assunto dessa tal reunião? Ela não podia ficar esperando. Não mesmo. Sorrateiramente, seguiu os dois até o salão principal, onde se escondeu, atrás de um grande pilar.

Byakuya: Hyasuno-sama, Kiguya-sama, Faiyoru-sama...

Hyasuno: Byakuya-sama...Já deve ter em mente o assunto desta reunião, esotu certo?

Byakuya: Hai...O que vocês querem me dizer sobre Hisana?

Kiguya: Na verdade, nós todos nos enganamos a respeito dela...

Faiyoru: Por isso, gostaríamos de falar com vocês dois...Não é mesmo, Hisana-sama?

Hisana sentiu um arrepio. Se escondia tão mal assim? Resolveu respirar fundo e ir ao encontro daqueles nobres.

Hisana: Hai...

Byakuya não parecia bravo com ela, nem mesmo surpreso. Hisana olhou rapidamente para os outros Kuchiki e pensou se eles estavam mesmo arrependidos. Estavam todos muito inespressivos. Era difícil adivinhar o que estariam pensando.

Hyasuno: Bom, nós realmente nos enganamos ao seu respeito, Hisana-sama, peço que aceite nosso arrependimento.

Hisana: Certo...

Riruyouki: Na verdade estávamos pensando quando você irá gerar novos membros de nossa família...

Kiguya: Realmente, nos seria muito agradável mais homens na nossa nobre família...

Hisana: Homens...?

Faiyoru: Sim, Hisana-sama, você deve saber que poucas shinigamis obtêm sucesso e poder que um homem conseguiria com pouco esforço. Precisamos de mais shinigamis ativos, e as mulheres normalmente preferem...atender no ramo médico dos shinigamis.

Hyasuno: É, e isso não é muito...promissor.

Hisana espanta-se com a maneira como eles falam de vidas humanas, como se fossem apenas mais soldados num exército. Byakuya também pensava assim? Será que todos os Kuchiki pensavam assim? E ela teria de render-se a esse pensamento? De repente, a novidade maravilhosa que ela estava para contar não era tão maravilhosa assim...

Hisana: Mas...E os que não querem ser shinigamis?

Kiguya: Não querem? Ah, por favor, Hisana-sama, você acha mesmo que nos deixamos essa importante escolha nas mãos deles?

Riruyouki: Crianças não sabem o que realmente querem. Nós os guiamos ao caminho certo.

Faiyoru: Todos nós, Kuchikis, somos shinigamis, Hisana-sama...

Hisana não acreditava nas palavras que ouvia. Já tinha percebido que as outras mulheres eram mais submissas, e os homens eram frios com elas. Byakuya era uma excessão. Mas será que ele se tornaria, aos poucos, frio como eles? E os filhos? Eram como zumbis, que atendem todas as palavras dos pais? Não...podia acreditar em tudo isso. O conto de fadas em que se encontrava transformou-se em uma história de terror, tão rapidamente? Olhou para Byakuya, angustiada, esperando alguma reação, como no dia que ele pediu sua mão em casamento. Ao olhar seus olhos, foi aí que notou. Ele também não concordava. Mas não podia contrariar mais ainda a sua família. Ela sentiu pena dele, que não podia contestar ao que lhe ordenavam. Sentiu pena, por ver em seus olhos a dor que ele sentia por não poder concordar com ela, o medo dela não entender tudo isso. Ele sofreu e batalhou tanto por aquele amor, por que ela não podia fazer o mesmo? Foi aí que decidiu. Ela tinha de fazer alguma coisa por ele. E essa coisa seria dar a luz a um menino.

Hisana: Eu estava querendo contar, mas não tive a oportunidade... Eu estou grádiva, Byakuya. eu vou ter esse filho por você.

Ela não se importava mais se os outros haviam ouvido. Ela só tinha olhos para ele. Queria ver a reação dele, e de ninguém mais. E fez bem, pois ele demostrou estar muito feliz. Demostrou o máximo que pode, na frente dos seus parentes rígidos. A vontade dele era beijá-la, gritar, comemorar, dizer que amava ela e sempre amaria...Mas ele não fez isso. Talvez, não faria, mesmo se estivessem só os dois. Ele sempre ia contra a sua vontade. Ele apenas abraçou-a e sussurou em seu ouvido "Estou muito feliz, Hisana. Aishiteru.". Isso bastou para Hisana. Ela sabia que, vindo dele, isso era muito. Mas aí lembrou dos outros Kuchikis do recinto.

Hyasuno: Ora, mas que coincidência...

Faiyoru: Tomara que seu menino nasça muito saudável...

Riruyouki: Pra se tornar um shinigami habilidoso como o pai...

Hisana achou os comentários, no mínimo, bizarros. Há pouco tempo todos a desprezavam. E agora vinha cheios de 'parabéns'. É claro que sem muita empolgação; na verdade, Hisana sentiu até um certo sacasmo nas palavras deles. Parecia que eles perceberam que ela havia se incomodado, e queriam deixá-la mais desconfortável ainda. Mas ela nem ligava mais para isso. Ela e Byakuya se dirigiram aos seus aposentos, como se dissessem que a reunião, para eles, estava encerrada.

Os meses se passararam, e o futuro membro da família Kuchiki ia se desenvolvendo dentro de Hisana. pormais feliz que estivesse, temia o que podiam fazer se nascesse uma menina. Eles a matariam? Quando parou para pensar, para cada 10 meninos da família, haviam apenas 2 meninas. E Byakuya estava tão empolgado para ter um filho... Ela não queria desapontá-lo, nunca. mas o que faria se nascesse uma menina? Teria de abandonar uma bebezinha, mas uma vez? Ela não queria isso, com certeza que não... Mas não era só com isso que ela se preocupava. A sua parte egoísta, que havia abandonado sua irmã, estava com medo de morrer ao dar a luz. Isso seria impossível, certo? Afinal, os médicos mais habilidosos estavam cuidando dela. Ela er auma nobre agora. Era Kuchiki Hisana.

Byakuya: Hisana?

Perdida em seus pensamentos, sequer viu seu marido entrar. Desde então, eles se viram muito pouco. Ele tinham muitas missões para cumprir, e ela, se preparava para o bebê. Estava feliz por ele ter vindo vê-la.

Hisana: Byakuya!

Abraçaram-se. Não tão apertado, claro, por causa da barriga, que já estava grande. Ele acariciou a barriga carinhosamente, e ela sabia bem que, apesar de fechado, Byakuya estava muito feliz de estar prestes a ter um filhinho. E sabia que, por mais que ele tentasse esconder, queria um menino. Um futuro shinigami, tão habilidoso quanto ele. Isso a deixava...confusa.

Byakuya: Como você está?

Hisana: Bem...Mas eu senti sua falta...

Byakuya: Eu também...Quando vai nascer?

Hisana: Faltam só duas semanas...Você vai..estar aqui?

Byakuya não sabia o que dizer... Como podia ter certeza? Ele queria, e como, estar com ela quando seu filho chegasse... Mas e se ele tivesse uma missão?

Byakuya: Eu...Farei o possível...

Hisana: Hai...

Silêncio. Os dois não tinham muito assunto ultimamente.

Byakuya: Preciso ir. A reunião entre capitães vai ser daqui a dez minutos. Até mais tarde.

Hisana: Até mais tarde...

Lá estava ela sozinha de novo. Na verdade, meio sozinha. Agora tinha seu bebê sempre ao seu lado. Porém, ela sentia uma estranha sensação de que isso não iria durar muito tempo, que ela não ficaria com seu filho para sempre. Olho para a janela, o lindo e amplo jardim em frente à grande mansão sorria para ela, com flores lindas e coloridas, mas nenhuma lhe prendia a atenção. Se pôs a olhar para o céu, onde o Sol brilhava, grande e bonito, iluminando tudo a sua volta. Por mais linda que fosse a cena que Hisana via pela janela, para ela, o cenário era muito melancólico. As flores não estavam tão coloridas, não tinha um aspecto vivo. E o Sol, não brilhava tão intensamente. Sua luz não transmitia tanta vida, e parecia que ele estaav prestes a se apagar...

Duas semanas depois, Hisana estava em trabalho de parto. Nada deu errado, o bebê era forte e saudável. Byakuya não estava com ela. Terminado o parto, as médicas entregaram-lhe a criança e saíram do quarto. Quando viu que era uma menina, entrou em pânico. Abraçou-a e olhou aqueles lindos olhos azuis escuros. Não podia abandoná-la. Ia ser como um flashback. Não queria deixá-la. Mas, que tipo de vida ela iria viver, sendo a única menina de sua geração? Iria maltratá-la, isolá-la? Isso Hisana com certeza não queria. O que fazer?

Hisana: Você é tão linda, filha!lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto O que será melhor pra você?

A bebê parou de chorar e olhou profundamente para os olhos de Hisana.Ela interpretou isso como um 'faça o que você achar melhor mamãe'.Sem pensar duas vezes, levantou, vestiu um manto e pulou a janela, com a filha nos braços. Hisana estava fraca, suas pernas estavam bambas, o coração batia acelerado. Mas ela sabia que era isso que devia fazer. As nuvens, que a pouco tempo ameaçavam derrubar água, resistiram o máximo que puderam, mas logo, um chuva grossa molhava aqueles dois corpos; um pequeno e frágil, o outro, maior, mas igualmente frágil. Acabara de dar a luz, sair correndo na chuva não seria a coisa mais prudente a se fazer. Mas ela queria fazer isso, queria livrar a filha de uma infância triste, com um pai que, apesar de carinhoso, não demonstraria indignação ao tratamento dos outros com sua filha. Correu, o máximo que pôde, até que avistou uma casa, não tão pequena, e pensou que talvez, lá, as pessoas teriam condições de sustentá-la. Parou, olhou para sua filha uma última vez, abraçou-a forte, deixando as lágrimas molharem o rostinho frágil da criança. Sua própria respiração estava ficando fraca, tinha de ser rápida.

Hisana: Me perdoe, filha...

Deixou o bebê, envolto em um cobertor rosa, numa parte coberta da entrada da casa. Bateu a porta com as forças que ainda lhe restavam e saiu correndo rápida como um gato. Quando já estava longe da casa, suspirou aliviada, e entregou-se a sua fraqueza. Caiu no chão, de bruços, sentindo apenas a chuva entrando em contato com seu corpo...Sentiu um frio muito forte, e achou que esse fosse um sussuro da morte.Fechou os olhos, mas percebeu que o vulto perto dela era Kuchiki Byakuya.

Byakuya: Hisana...

Pegou-a no colo rapidamente, e levou-a, correndo, ao quarto dos dois. Cobriu-a, e percebeu que ela ainda estava consciente.

Byakuya: Hisana... O que você...Por quê?

Hisana: Byakuya-sama...Faça um favor para mim...Procure pela minha irmã, e adote-a como sua irmã...Cuide bem dela...Eu amo você...E...

Não teve tempo de proferir as últimas palavras. Fechou os olhos lentamente, e não fez mais nenhum movimento. Os médicos não poderiam fazer nada. Byakuya permitiu-se chorar, aquela única vez.

Byakuya: Eu...vou trazê-la para cá, Hisana...É uma promessa!

Infelizmente, ele também não notou que a frase estava incompleta. Quanto à filha, ele imaginou que haviam a raptado dos braços de Hisana, e ela foi recuperá-la, mas não conseguiu. Mal sabia ele que o oposto havia ocorrido...


	3. A semente

Hisana: E-Eu...

Capítulo 3 - A semente

A semente, da mais linda flor

de pétalas da mais viva cor

Foi plantada num lugar

Diferente do que ela estava a esperar

Não era aquele jardim com que sonhara

Nesse lugar, não sentia-se aquela jóia rara

Que se sentiria na sua casa verdadeira

De onde foi tirada pelo vento

- Filha! Acorde, você está atrasada!

Muito tempo passou, desde o acontecido naquela trágica noite. O frágil e pequeno bebê se tornou uma linda garota. Seus olhos de azul profundo, sua pele clara e seu cabelo negro formavam um lindo contraste. Ela amava muito seus queridos pais, Mitsuki Kyoraku e Mitsuki Hanasaki, ambos shinigamis do 4º esquadrão. Viviam numa bonita e pequena casa, com sua linda filhinha Sakuraa garota citada, a pouco tempo e o garoto Fujiha.

Fujiha: Sakura-nee-chan, você vai me atrasar assim!

Sakura: Ah, desculpa, eu perdi a hora! '

Hanasaki: Vocês dois, estamos saindo. você cuida da sua irmãzinha, Fujiha?

Kyoraku: Afinal, você já é um rapazinho

Fujiha: Sim! eu cuido a Sakurinha P

Hanasaki: Muito bem, querido! Abraça e dá um beijo na testa

Sakura: Eu não preciso ser protegida, eu também já estou grandinha uú

Kyoraku: Mas você é a minha garotinha, não importa o quanto você cresça! Abraça e faz carinho na cabeça de Sakura

Hanasaki: Além disso, hoje você vai ir de visitante na escola de shinigami do seu irmão!

Sakura: Nya, é mesmo! Se arruma correndo

Fujiha: É bom se apressar mesmo .

Kyoraku: Vamos, querida?

Hanasaki: Vamos sim. Crianças, estamos indo!

Fujiha e Sakura: Bom trabalho, mãe! Bom trabalho, pai!

Kyoraku e Hanasaki: Boa aula pra vocês, queridos! Nós amamos vocês!

Fujiha e Sakura: Amamos vocês!

Kyoraku e Hanasaki se apressam e se deparam com uma multidão de shinigamis,

Kyoraku: O que está acontecendo?

Shinigami qualquer: Vocês não ficaram sabendo?

Shinigami qualquer 2: Um grupo de shinigamis de cerca de 20 e poucas pessoas desapareceu ontem à noite!

Shinigami qualquer 3: E eles apareceram todos mortos, no meio da floresta!

Hanasaki: Será que não foi algum grupo de Hollows que está se escondendo na floresta e atacando pelas costas?

Shinigami qualquer : É bem provável. Mas, agora, estão querendo formar mais um grupo de patrulha!

Kyoraku: Que absurdo! Eles não vêem que assim, vamos perder mais shinigamis?

Shinigami qualquer 3: Parecem não estar preocupados com isso...

Hanasaki: Que horror!Temos que falar com a capitã!

Shinigami qualquer 2: Olhem!

Todos olham para a direção apontada. O grande autofalante anunciou:

-Atenção!Precisamos de 5 membros do 4º esquadrão e de 5 membros do 13º esquadrão!O capitão Ukitake irá com vocês para a missão de reconhecimento! Levaremos também os melhores alunos da escola de shinigamis!

Kyoraku: O quê?Nós temos milhões de shinigamis, porque vão pegar estudantes??

Shinigami qualquer: por causa da perda de shinigamis. Pra cobrir as missões deles no mundo real e aqui na Soul Society, também, vamos precisar de muitos shinigamis, muitos mesmo.

Hanasaki: Mas...E se eles trouxeram nosso filho? O que faremos? O que faremos, Kyoraku?????

A pequena Sakura acompanhava com dificuldade o irmão mais velho, que dava grandes passos e andava rapidamente.

Fujiha: Bah!Você já me atrasou o suficiente!O mínimo que pode fazer é me acompanhar uú

Fujiha era assim mesmo.Reclamava, reclamava, mas, o fundo, amava sua família mais do que qualquer coisa.E esse era o jeito dele demonstrar.

Sakura: Você é mau

Fujiha: Mas o que...

Sakura e Fujiha chegam na frente da escola. Um 'vuco vuco' total.

Sakura: Fujiha...a sua escola é sempre assim? oo'

Fujiha: Fica perto de mim Sakura...Vamos ver o que aconteceu.

Chegaram perto de um grande cartaz que, pelo jeito, teriam acabado de colocar:

"Os seguintes alunos, por favor, encaminhem-se à direção da academia.Temos uma missão de urgência."

Procurou, e lá estava ele: Mitsuki Fujiha.

Fuhija: Sakura, vem comigo.

Os dois andaram até a sala da 'diretoria'.Bateram na porta, entraram na sala.Todos os selecionados já estavam no recinto.

Ukitake: Hm, vejo que todos foram muito rápidos...

Havia 5 membros do 13º esquadrão, os 5 alunos selecionados e 5 membros do 4º esquadrão. Entre eles, Hanasaki e Kyoraku.

Fuhija: Pai!Mãe! O que está acontecendo??

Ukitake: Era isso que eu estaav começando a falar...

Ukitake explica o misterioso caso a todos os presentes. Ainda não havia notado a presença de Sakura, escondida atrás de seu irmão.

Fujiha: OMG!

Gyanku: Mas...nós somos apenas estudantes!

Lyarentsu: Podemos acabar morrendo também!

Ukitake: Não terá este perigo. Eu irei com vocês e...olha para baixo, ei, quem é essa garotinha?

Sakura se assusta, pensando que Ukitake era um homem malvado, como pintavam os capitães na região onde morava. Mas ele se mostra simpático e abre um sorriso.

Hanasaki: Ela é minha filha, capitão Ukitake. Minha e o Kyoraku. Assim como o Fujiha.

Ukitake: Entendo...Mas, não acho prudente trazê-la aqui, numa situação dessas.

Kyoraku: Não temos com quem deixá-la...E hoje ela iria visitar a academia.

Fujiha: Não podemos deixá-la sozinha em casa, capitão!

Sakura, pra falar a verdade, não estava entendendo muita coisa. O que estava acontecendo, afinal? Ela não ia passear pela escola do irmão? Porque tudo mudara de repente?

Ukitake: Então, vocês querem levá-la???

Hanasaki: B-bem, é que...

Ukitake: É sério, vocês estão querendo levá-la nessa missão?

Kyoraku: A gente não pensou bem no que...

Ukitake: Ora, tudo bem! Adoro crianças entrega um doce pra Sakura!Ela não vai correr perigo, eu vou estar lá

Sakura: Obrigada, capitão!! pega o doce

Ukitake nunca tinha visto uma garotinha tão fofa.Mas, resolveu voltar ao assunto.

Ukitake: Vamos imediatamente!

Todos: Certo!

Todos saíram para a missão.

Ficaram o dia inteiro na floresta, e nada. Nem uma pista, nem um vestígio de nada!Hanasaki supôs que 'o-que-quer-que-fosse' iria atacá-los de noite. Então, todos ficaram atentos, esperando, até o anoitecer. Sakura achava que estavam num passeio, por isso corria, pulava, não parava de brincar. Ukitake adorou a personalidade da menina, parecida com a dele quando criança. Já os seus pais e Fujiha, estavam muito preocupados com ela.Vai que uma hora Ukitake se distrai e ela é raptada?

----Flashback----

A chuva estava grossa, o vento, forte. Hanasaki e Kyoraku tentavam acalmar Fujiha, uma criancinha tão pequena, e medrosa...Só o barulho da chuva já fazia o neném chorar! Tinha apenas 3 aninhos, era um medo natural. Os pais, cansados e sonolentos, cantavam e acariciavam a cabecinha da criança, tentando fazê-la adormecer. De repente, ouviram forte batidas na porta. Levaram um susto.

Hanasaki: O que é isso, Kyoraku?

Kyoraku: Eu vou lá ver..Fique aqui com o Fujiha.

Cautelosamente, Kyoraku foi se aproximando da porta. Ao abrí-la, não viu nada, só um pontinho distante, se distanciando ainda mais. Ao olhar praa baixo, compreendeu: Viu um pequeno e frágil bebê , talvez recém-nascido, envolto em um cobertor cor-de-rosa. Chorava desesperadamente. Kyoraku, sem pensar, pegou rapidamente a pequena criança e segurou-a nos braços. Tinha lindos olhos azuis. Era perfeita. Por que a abandonaram, então, ele pensava. Chamou Hanasaki.

Hanasaki: O que foi, querido...Oh! Um bebê! A-Abandonaram ele aqui? Na nossa porta??

Kyoraku: Sim, mas, não vi direito quem era...

Hanasaki: Me dê, dexa eu ver...pega no colo

Kyoraku: Não tem nada de errado. talvez a mãe seja muito pobre, ou coisa assim. Mas o que nós vamos faz...

Kyoraku nem precisou terminar a frase. Logo nos braços de Hanasaki, o bebê soltou uma linda risadinha. Risadinha de bebê, a mais linda do mundo. Se olharam, e perceberam que ambos não teriam coragem de 'passá-la' para outra pessoa. Adotaram a pequena garota.

Fujiha, é claro, percebeu. Mas nunca reclamou de ciúmes. Amava muito a sua irmãzinha, sempre ajudava a cuidar dela, mesmo que sem querer acabasse atrapalhando. Percebeu que era segredo.

----Flash back's end-----

Fujiha refletia sobre sua vida. Ou melhor, sobre sua família. Quando iriam dizer para a Sakura a verdade? Por que não diziam de uma vez? Não seria tão chocante, se fosse contado antes.Olhou para os pais, pareciam pensar sobre a mesma coisa.O futuro de Sakura.

A Lua subiu aos céus, bela como nunca. Sakura adorou olhar para a Lua. Era bonita, a fazia lembrar de alguma coisa...Do que seria? Não fazia idéia.Mas esse sublime momento foi interrompido, quando todos notaram a presença de um Hollow.

Ukitake: Sakura, não saia de perto de mim!

Sakura: Certo!

O Hollow logo se manifestou. Era pequeno, do tamanho de uma pessoa normal. Pelo poder espiritual, todos esperavam um monstro gigante. Se surpreenderam. os shinigamis puxaram suas zanpakutous. Os shinigamis médicos prepararam-se para se defenderem. Ukitake também tomou posição de ataque.

Hollow: Bwuhauhauahha! Mais presas! E shinigamis, ainda! Esotu com sorte hoje...Sabia que se eu deixasse de comer os outros, viriam mais. O que estão esperando? Tentem me atacar! Como se vocês conseguissem! Bwhuhauahuahau!!

Os shinigamis 'atacantes' e manifestaram, indo em direção ao Hollow. Estavam prontos para cortá-lo quando agulhas negras atingiram suas zanpakutous, que ficaram também negras, e se descontrolaram. As zanpakutous começaram a se mexer sozinhas, atacando seus próprios donos. Sakura ficou chocada. Via as espadas flutuantes cortando com a maior rapidez, e depois via o sangue saindo dos shinigamis, que caíam no chão, sem vida.

Uma cena horrenda. Os estudantes fraquejaram, mas logo suas zanpakutous foram atingidas pelas agulhas, assim como as dos shinigamis médicos. Hanasaki e Kyoraku ficaram apavorados. onde estariam seus filhos. No meio daquela confusão, ficava difícil saber quem era quem. Fujiha também desesperou-se. Todos corriam sem rumo, e logo uma das zanpakutous os atingia. Ukitake teve uma das suas espadas atingidas, mas a outra não. Defendeu-se com essa zanpakutou que restou, carregando Sakura e movendo-se rapidamente. Mas era impossível salvar a todos. Hanasaki e Kyoraku se separaram, acidentalmente. Fujiha, num momento de distração, foi atigido por duas zanpakutous, uma na barriga e outra no ombro direito.Cuspiu sangue. Sakura viu a cena de perto, e deu um grito desesperado. Hanasaki, ao ver esta cena, entrou em pânico. Correu em direção ao filho, sem perceber que 6 zanpakutous vinham em sua direção. Kyoraku percebeu o que estava para acontecer, e rapidamente entrou na frente da esposa. mas não adiantou. Ambos foram perfurados pela meia dúzia de espadas.

Sakura não conseguia pensar, não conseguia chorar, não conseguia gritar. Ficou em estado de choque. Tudo aconteceu a poucos metros dela. O sangue da sua família respingou em seu rosto. Ukitake, felizmente, conseguiu defender as espadas que vinham em sua direção e na direção de Sakura. Correu, e logo chegou ao Hollow, e matou-o facilmente, fincando sua zanpakutou em sua máscara. O Hollow não foi purificado. Apenas evaporou. Ukitake temeu que ele tivesse sobrevivido, mas esse não era o principal problema. Todos havia morrido, com exceção dele e de Sakura. Olhou em volta, só via zanpakutous jogadas no chão, sangue e corpos por todo o lado. Pegou sua 2ª zanpakutou do chão, e olhou para Sakura. Ela com certeza não estava bem. Seu rosto estava com um aspecto morto, o sangue pingava. O sangue que não era dela, e sim da sua família. A família que não tinha mais.


	4. O jardim

Capítulo 4 - O jardim

A semente germinou

O broto virou flor

A flor, logo notou

Que jardim se encheu de cor

Sakura estava muito feliz, pois passara no exame e finalmente se tornara uma shinigami. Ela colocou sua roupa de shinigami, radiante e caminhou feliz até a academia, em seu último dia como estudante.

Ao chegar, olhou o patío de entrada. Cheio de novos shinigamis, como ela. Estavam só esperando para escolher o esquadrão no qual iriam atuar. Ela percebeu que todos estavam em grupos, talvez de 5 ou 6 pessoas cada. Já, ela estava sozinha. Podia até ser bonitinha, mas as garotas da sua classe eram mais bem 'dotadas', sabe como é. Além do que, ela estudava muito em comparação aos outros alunos. Em outras palavras, era uma perfeita nerd. E nem sua beleza notável a livrava desse título.

Foi andando, timidamente, até um cartaz em que se encontrava a convocação dos novos shinigamis. Restava saber se tinha sido aceita no esquadrão que queria: O 13º esquadrão. Era o esquadrão que mais gostava.

Flashback --------------

A pequena Sakura ficou em choque por meses. Era uma emoção muito forte, ainda mais para uma criança. Ukitake estava preocupado com ela, apesar d enão ter nenhum vínculo de sangue com a criança. Não podia adotá-la, era um período crítico. E esse ele morresse? Ela ia ficar num estado ainda pior. Mas não podia deixá-la assim, abandonada. Decidiu sustentar a menina, sem que ela soubesse. Assim, poderia ajudá-la, sem que ela se sinta devendo alguma coisa. E foi isso que aconteceu. Ela aprendeu a viver sozinha, cresceu independente, mas ainda assim uito tímida. Sempre encontrava Ukitake em algum lugar, e ele sempre era muito simpático. Era como um pai para ela.

Flashback's end-------

Claro que ela lembrava do acontecido. Mas foi deixando essa lembrança de lado, até ela quase desaparecer. Ás vezes, se lembrava enquanto dormia, num pesadelo. Não conseguia mais dormir. por que o mais assustador é que era uma coisa que realmente tinha acontecido.

- Sai da frente, garota!

Perdida em seus pensamentos, nem notou que estava bloqueando a passagem de um grupo de umas 15 pessoas. Correu rapidamente para fora do caminho. Mas esqueceu que estava numa fila. Resultado: Teve que ir até o final da fila, quilômetros atrás de onde estava.

"Isso que dá ser distraída assim...", pensou, indo até o final da fila. Muitos grupinhos a olhavam, indo até o fim da fila. Sabia que estavam pensando alguma coisa do tipo "Ah, que mané, perdeu, playboy!", esas coisas que dizem aos tachados 'nerds'. Foi andando, andando sem perceber, novamente, que estava no lugar errado, na hora errada. Olhando para o lado, para as pessoas da fila, nem notou que os capitães estavam fazendo uma entrada formal na academia. E estavam todos andando em fila, juntamente com os seus tenentes...Bem onde ela estava! Conseguiu realizar a inacreditável proeza de esbarrar em TODOS os capitães. Alguns olhavam com uma cara de pena para ela, do tipo 'Tadinha.É maluca'. Outros soltavam um olhar frio, como se pensassem 'Como ousa esbarrar em mim, mer aestudante???'. Enquanto outros sequer olhavam para ela, esbarravam sem nem ligar. O último que esbarrou nela foi Ukitake, o único que a conhecia. Será que ele se lembrava da criancinha que ele havia salvado?

Sakura: Hãã...Capitão Ukitake?

Ukitake: Uh?

Sakura achou melhor sair do caminho. Ele não se lembrava dela, mesmo.Pra que continuar com cara de idiota?

Quando ela virou, aí sim Ukitake percebeu quem era. Era Sakura. A garotinha q ele havia salvado. Ele não tinha raciocínio lento, mas a verdade é que havia se esquecido completamente. Havia passado tanto tempo...

Ukitake: Mitsuki Sakura?

Sakura: Oi, capitão Ukitake!Er..Você já..escolheu quem vai para o seu esquadrão?

Ukitake: Bom, na verdade não, mas..

Mayuri: Ukitake, temos mais o que fazer do que falar com os estudantes agora!

Ukitake: Hã? Certo...

Mayuri, o capitão que Sakura mais temia. Ele tinha um olhar horripilante, e lançou esse olhar para ela. Nem teve tempo de pedir para Ukitake responder sua pergunta. Só ficou parada, vendo os dois e os outros capitães, com seus tenentes, se afastarem de onde ela estava, em direção à sala frente do pátio, onde estava um pequeno palco. O diretor da escola já estava atrás de uma bancada improvisada. Os capitães subiram no palco, e se posicionaram na ordem numérica. Seus tenentes ficaram na fora do palco, na frente de seu respectivo capitão. Quando percebeu, o mural estava vazio. Ué, tinha uma fila enorme para ver os convocados e eles tiram? Como assim? Quando percebeu, a fila, foi desfeita e tdos foram pro meio do pátio, como ela, para ver melhor o palco e os capitães. Foi prensada pelos montes de grupinhos que ali estavam. Olho par ao palco, e a lista, que a pouco estava no mural, foi entregue ao diretor.

Diretor: Bom dia, queridos alunos! Hoje, é o último dia de vocês nessa academia! E espero que aprovitem bastante!

Alunos: AEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Diretor: Mas então, como eu dizia...Aqui, em minhas mãos está a lista dos convocados! Aqui, estão os que passaram de ano, e também, o respctivo equadrão de cada aluno! Sinto dizer, mas muitos de vocês não entraram no esquadrão que queriam..

Alunas: AHHHHHHHH!!

A maioria das garotas queria entrar no esquadrão de Aizen, por que achavam ele bonito.

Diretor: Mas, enfim, vamos começar. Cada capitão irá dizer o nome dos futuros membros de seu esquadrão.

Sakura havia se candidatado para o esquadrão de Ukitake, mas não por achar ele bonito,como faziam a maioriadas garotas, e sim por tudo que ele já fez por ela. Era apenas uma admiração, nada mais. Mas temeu entrar no esquadrão de Mayuri, por exemplo, ou no de Byakuya ; ambos eram, ou pareciam ser, muito frios e impiedosos.

Yamamoto pegou a lista, disse os seus convocados. Nada de Sakura. Depois de uns 8 capitães, seu nome ainda não havia sido dito. O bom era que Byakuya não tinha lhe convocado. Mas...E esse Mayuri a convocasse? Ela morria de medo dele, mais até do que de Byakuya.

Depois de todos passarem a lista, ela voltou para o diretor. E não haviam chamado Sakura.

Sakura: COMO ASSIM?EU FUI A MELHOR ALUNA DA MELHOR SALA! EU REPETI? NÃO É POSSÍVEL! PQ SE´RA Q...

-Ah, espera aí, eu esqueci um nome: uma tal de Mitsuki Sakura...


	5. Entre àrvores e brotos

Capítulo 5 - Entre árvores e brotos...

Eh, num tm poesia hoje ñ uú

Sakura ficou em choque. Como deixou de notar uma pessoa como AQUELA? Como esqueceu de temer entrar no esquadrão DELA? Hm...Será que o esquadrão do Mayuri nãotinha uma vaguinha sobrando?

Quem havia esquecido seu nome? Um figura realmente estranha, chamada Zaraki Zenpachi. Um homem parecido com um armário, com uma cara apavorante e eu olhar medonho. Isso ele sério, porque quando sorria, aí sim, sua cara era quase demoníaca.

Zaraki: Mitsuki Sakura! Ei, cadê a garota? ¬¬

Sakura percebeu que havia se formado filas na frente dos tenentes de cada esquadrão. Correu para a fila do 11º esquadrão. Só tinham garotos, aqueles menos disciplinados, a 'turma do fundão'. Quando a olharam, metade, a desprezou, por ela ser nerd, e metade começou a paquerá-la, por ser bonita. Ela queria morrer.

Sakura: Ai,ai...O que eu fiz pra mecerer ISSO? Hm, na verdade, nem reparei no tenente desse esquadrão...Deve ser mais um brutamontes pervertido ou coisa assim, do jeito q sou sortuda ¬¬...Soh qro ver como esse capitão vai ficar de marcação comigo, por ser a única garota e...

Distraída na sua própria desgraça, não notou que estavam puxando levemente a barra da sua calça. Só percebeu quando a criatura quase tirou suas calças fora.

Sakura: Ahhh! Segura a calça Que isso? ôõ

Ao olhar pra baixo, viu uma garotinha muito kawaii, de cabelos rosas e rosto corado. Era muito pequenininha. Estaria perdida?

Sakura: Ai, desculpa, garotinha.. abaixa-se, e fica com o olhar no mesmo nível da garotinhaVocê se perdeu da mamãe, foi?

A criança ficou meio bravinha, porque estava prestes a falar, quando Sakura a interrompeu. Sem cerimônia, a garotinha a olhou ainda mais perto, e depois deu um peteleco na testa de Sakura.

Yachiru: Ei, garota bonita, tenha mais respeito pela sua superior! Eu não sou uma criancinha perdida, sou Yachiru, a tenente do 11º esquadrão!

Sakura: V-Você??

Yachiru: É! Só porque você tem esses olhos bonitos vc num é melhor que ninguém, viu? Mitsuki Sakura, certo? Pára de se isolar e vem com o seu grupo, o capitão quer falar com vocês!

Sakura: A...Aham...

Sakura não sabia pelo que estar mais pasma: pelo fato da pequena garota lhe dar ordens...ou por obedecê-la.

Os outros esquadrão também estavam divididos em grupos, sobre o enorme gramado da academia. Sakura, enquanto seguia Yachiru, notou um homem, não tão velho, de cabelos vermelhos e compridos, ao lado de Kuchiki Byakuya. Ele parecia...diferente do seu capitão. Ele olhuo pra ela, e deixou-a envergonhada.

Ele viu alguma nela estranhamente familiar...O que seria, ele se perguntava? Ela era..bonita..muita nova pra ele, obviamente..mais bonita. Ao perceber q estava assustando a garota, tratou de desviar o olhar.

Yachiru: Nee-san, vc tá paquerando o cabelos de fogo do Abarai Renji , é?

Sakura: Y-Yachiru-chan!envergonhada

Yachiru deu uma risadinha, e achou melhor deixar quieto. Sakura estava envergonhada. Ela só olhou pra ele, será que parecia que ela estava meio que secando o cara? Ele era inegavelmente bonito, mas ela não gostava dele, assim, sabe.

Continuaram andando, até um grupo de marmajões baderneiros: Os futuros shinigamis do 11º esquadrão.

Yachiru: Ei, bando de bobões! Eu sou a tenente do 11º esquadrão! O Ken-chan já está vindo apavorar vcs!

Surpreendentemente, todos ficam quietos. Sabiam da reputação de Zaraki. Um homem sem medo, que adora lutar, mesmo que fique a beira da morte.Um shinigami doido por duelos de igual para igual.E por isso, ainda mais assustador.

Yachiru: Não mexam com a moça bonita, senão o Ken-chan vai bater em vocês!

Yachiru era mais espertinha que aparentava. Percebeu tanto os olhares de Renji para Sakura quanto as intenções dos marmanjos trogloditas do recinto.

Sakura sentou-se, ao lado de Yachiru. Olhou em volta, novamente. Isso era um perigo, sabia disso. Do jeito que era distraída, iria ficar na passagem do Capitão sem notar, ou iria perder seu olha rem qualquer ponto e Yachiru iria falar que ela estava paquerando alguém. Mas fazer o quê, ela iria olhar pra quem?

Viu vários grupos, reunidos. Olhou para uma moça cm uma grande trnaça e aparencia gentil, e sua tenente igualmente amigável. Olhou para um grande homem, que usava um capacete de madeira, um outro, que usava um manto florido por cima da roupa de capitão, junto com sua tenente, que usava óculos e acabara de lhe dar uma livrada na cabeça...Olhou novamente e disfarçadamente para o homem de cabelos vermelhos, que se chamava Abarai Renji, pelo que Yahciru dissera, e o seu capitão, Kuchiki Byakuya, um homem sério e frio. Olhou para uma mulher de cabelo curto, magra, com seu tenente, um homem alto e gordo. Olhou para o horripilante Mayuri,e sua misteriosa tenente, uma moça de franjinha e cabelo preso. Olhou para um homem negro, aparentemente cego, e para outo de cabelo curto e azulado , sorrindo horripilantemente, e o famoso Aizen, que era bonito, até, mas não era tão...interessante assim.Olhou para o velho Yamamoto, que mesmo tendo muitos anos de vida, persistia forte e invicto. Sakura achava impressionante os outros capitães, aparentemente tão poderosos, não conseguirem chegar aos pés de Yamamoto. Ele devia ter muita força escondida, mesmo. Achou que havia olhado para todos, mas ao virar a cabeça, viu o que faltava. Um garoto baixo e de aparência jovem, de olhos verde-água e cabelo branco, tipo gelo; com sua tentente, uma moça loira, bem 'dotada', de belos olhos cinzas. Obviamente, ela fixou o olhar no garoto. Estava praticamente hipnotizada com aquela beleza exuberante. Não ligava se Yachiru implicasse com ela de novo, como fez quando ela olhou para...Era Renji o nome dele? Nem tinha idéia. Estava mesmo era interessada em saber o nome DESSE garoto, de ninguém mais. Não ligava se Zaraki Kenpachi estivesse a poucos metros, que ia diminuindo mais e mais, ficando cada vez mais perto dela e...Peraí, se importava sim! oh, não, tarde demais!

Zaraki: Ei, garota, prete atenção no que estou falando! Tá olhando o quê?

Sakura: Leva um baita susto, vendo aquele homem apavorante tão de perto Ah! Digo...Nada, eu só me distrai, esperando o seu pronunciamento...

Zaraki: Hm, sei. Mas, então, pra quem ficou olhando pro nada e pensando o que vai almoçar, eu repito, né, fazer o quê! Meu nome é Zaraki Kenpachi, eu sou o capitão desse 11º esquadrão, isso vocês já sabem. Agora, o que vocês não sabem, é que nós tmeos uma certa fama. A fama de sermos os mais fortes e impiedosos de todas as 13 divisões. Piedade é até aceitál, mais fraqueza, nunca. Portanto, é bom que vocês não fiquem vadiando e treinem muito, não vou tolerar que desonrem meu esquadrão. Fiquem espertos. Ouvi dizer que temos aqui um dos melhores, pra não dizer o melhor, estudante dessa academia. E é bom que seja verdade, porque é isso mesmo que eu quero. Disciplina. Mas sem mariquices, obviamente. Cadê o cara? Vamos, não seja modesto, seu inútil, tô perdendo tempo aqui ¬¬

Ah, soh podia ser brincadeira. Ela foi obrigada a entrar nesse maldito esquadrão da perdição por ser a melhor aluna???Ah, sacanagem ¬¬

Sakura: Er...Na verdade, sou eu.

Zaraki: olha um tanto espantadoHnf, você? Não posso dizer que não me surpreendi, garota. Você é sou mais uma CDF ou luta bem mesmo?

Sakura: um tanto ofendida S eeu sou a melhor aluna, eu sou a melhor de luta também uú

Yachiru: Ken-chan, a moça bonita é muito legal, sabia? Eu acho que ela gosta do...

Sakura: tapa a boca de Yachiru Ah, obrigada Yachiru , você também é muito legal, hê,hê '

Zaraki: ignorando a ceninha Hm, é boa de luta, é? Bom mesmo. É disso que precisamos, pra honrar nosso esquadrão. Mesmo que seja uma garota.

Sakura: resmunga baixinho mesmo que seja uma garota...hunf!

Zaraki: Vamos logo pra Sereitei logo uú

Yachiru: Ieeee!Ken-chan, vamos, vamos! pula no ombro de Kenpachi

Sakura seguiu o seu grupo, mas antes deu uma última olhada naquele garoto. Qual seria o nome dele? Ele era capitão...Droga, pq ñ se candidatou no dele? baka ¬¬

Acordando de sua distração, correu para alcançar Zaraki Kenpachi e o resto do esquadrão.


	6. Floresta ou pântano?

Capítulo 6 - Floresta...ou pântano?

A flor, o broto, a árvore

Com aqueles galhos ressecados

Ao chegarem na grande floresta

Pelas árvores, pedras e troncos molhados foram cercados

Poderia a flor sobreviver neste pântano escuro?

Estaria ela vendo apenas o lado negro?

E se ela olhasse para a Lua novamente,

Não veria, ao olha rpra frente, o tão sonhado jardim?

Poema lixo, né?Ñ consigo + rimar TT To por aki na criatividade, vo acabar parando com essa palhaçada de poema xx

Sakura foi seguindo seu grupo, pensativa. Pensando em quê?Ou melhor, em quem? No garoto de cabelos brancos agelados inventei a palavra xD e olhos profundos e verde-água. Ele tinha uma expressão um tanto mau-humorada, e um olha rum tanto frio.. No bom sentido. Nem notou quando Renji olhou-a, enquanto passavam. Ou melhor, notou, era impossível não notar cabelos tão chamativos, mesmo que do canto do olho. Mas não fez nada, ainda mais sob os olhares sugestivos de Yachiru para os dois.

Depois de passarem pela entrada da academia, dirigiram-se a Gotei 13, caminhando rapidamente. Pudera, todos estavam ansiosos para exercerem as funções de um verdadeiro shinigami. Estavam tão animados que, sem perceber, às vezes corriam que nem loucos, empurrando Zaraki e Sakura Yachiru estava no ombro de Zaraki, e Sakura estava andando ao lado dele, e logo em seguida levando uma kiba daquelas do Zaraki, que ia ficando cada vez mais estressado.

Zaraki: OW SEU BANDO DE ORNITORRINCO CAOLHO! EH BOM VCS PARAREM COM ESSA BICHICE, VCS Ñ SÃO MOÇOILAS ESPERANDO O SHOW DO KLB, NÃO!!!!!!!!!

Alunos baderneiros: M-Mal aê, Capitão ..

Zaraki: Pf, isso é coisa que um membro do MEU esquadrão diria? Eu acho que não! Bando que maricas

Yachiru: Isso aí, Ken-chan, acaba com eles! levanta o braço com a mão fechada

Sakura levava um susto a cada pití de Kenpachi. Meu Deus, pra que ser tão escandaloso? . Depois de mais uns 2 pitís de Kenpachi sendo que no último os alunos quase apanharam...de Yachiru, chegaram na Gotei 13.

Zaraki: Ah, finalmente! Yachiru, entregue as missões pra eles, tá? Pede ajuda dessa piveta, se você precisar. Tenho que falar com o Yamamoto.

Yachiru: Certo! Me ajuda então, moça bonita?

Sakura: Claro, Yachiru...

Sakura estava era pasma. O cara chega, faz mó média de barra pesada e deixa o povo pra um criancinha controlar? Claro que Yachiru não era uma criança qualquer, claro que não, ela controlava e bem aquele grupo de baderneiros. Mas mesmo assim...e 'piveta'? Esse capitão batia bem da cabeça? Enxergava bem? Porque se Sakura era uma 'piveta' , Yachiru era um átomo de ar . Mas enfim...

Yachiru: Moça bonita, você pede para eles fazerem uma fila, que eu vou pegar as missões no escritório do Ken-Chan, tá?

Yachiru nem esperou Sakura responder; já foi correndo direto para o escritório. Sakura olhou para os 14 rapazes à sua frente. Um bando de irresponsáveis, baderneiros, marmanjões incuráveis. Como ELA, a 'nerd', iria domá-los?

Sakura: Err...Ei, vocês...

Baderneiros: BLÁBLÁBLÁBLÁBLÁBLÁ

Sakura: entrando na muvuca dos baderneiros Ei, parem de falar, eu..

Os garotos nem ligaram, muito pelo contrário, acabaram acidentalmente tronbando em Sakura, que caiu no chão. Isso foi suficiente para liberar toda a sua raiva.

Sakura: AHH, AGORA ME CANSEI! ESCUTA AQUI, BANDO DE MATRACA VELHA, É BOM VOCÊS FAZEREM UMA FILA AGORA, SE VOCÊS AINDA TEM UM PINGO DE EDUCAÇÃO E AMORA VIDA, PORQUE SE VOCÊS NÃO FIZEREM O QUE EU TO MANDNADO EU VOU QUEBRAR A CARA DE UM POR UM AQUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos pararam de conversar e assistiram o chilique de Sakura. Depois, se olharam e voltaram a conversar.

Sakura: GRRR...

Sakura estava prestes a pular em cima daqueles malditos e quebrar a cara deles, mas sentiu alguém tocar-lhe o ombro, como se estivesse impedindo-a .Ao virar-se...

Ah, não. Só podia ser um sonho. Ou era pegadinha. Não, não é possível. Totalmente impro...

Hitsugaya: Ei, garota, estou falando com você!

Não, não era sonho, pegadinha do malandro, nem nada disso. Era real. Lá estava ele. Na frente dela. Sakura estava boba de tão feliz. Boba até demais. Só via a beleza dele, a boca dele se mexendo, mas ouvir as palavras que é bom, nada...

Hitsugaya: Meu, você é surda ou o quê?

Sakura: Hã?

Hitsugaya: Pf, eu hein uu. Olha, talvez fosse impressão minha, mas você parecia estar dando o maior chilique nessa cambada aí.

Sakura: É, mas eles nem ouvem...

Hitsugaya: Af, percebe-se que você é novata ¬¬ dirige-se aos estudantesEi, vocês aí! Eu sou o Capitão do 10º esquadrão, Hitsugaya Toushirou, e exijo que você parem com essa barulheira e façam o que a garota falou agora!

Hitsugaya nem preciso aumentar muito o tom de voz. Só o seu status já deixou os caras quietos e arrumadamente em fila.

Estudantes: Sim, senhor o/

Hitsugaya: Garota, se quiser um conselho, não fique querendo dar ordens a pessoas iguais a você uú Ei, aqueles dois são do seu esquadrão, peça a ajuda pra eles.

Hitsugaya saiu andando, sem ao menos se despedir. Sakura olhou para os dois apontados por Hitsugaya, que estavam andando pela 'rua'. Um careca, aparentemente magro; e outro de cabelos curtos azulados, meio afeminado.

Sakura: Ei, vocês dois são do 11º esquadrão?

Ikkaku: Somos, por que, pirralha??

Yumichika: O que você quer, garotinha?

Sakura: Eu entrei no esquadrão de vocês hoje, e a Yachiru está demorando com os papéis, vocês podiam ficar aqui com os outros enquanto eu vou ajudar a Yachiru?

Yumichika e Ikkaku trocaram olhares.

Ikkaku: Não!

Yumichika: Sim

Ikkaku: Qual é, pra quê cuidar desses novatos, se a gente pode ficar fazendo nada o dia todo?Você é idiota?

Yumichika: Não, é que o capitão está vindo aqui e vai nos elogiar se ajudar a menina \o/

Os dois saíram correndo, se aproximaram dos novatos e ficaram na frente da fila.

Ikkaku: Muito bem, novatos, agora vocês são shinigamis, e...

Yumichika: Por que você tá dizendo essas coisas? oo

Ikkaku: Pro capitão achar que estamos ajudando, idiota!

Yumichika: Mas os novatos vão contar que é mentira, obviamente

Ikkaku: Seu burro! Agora que você falou que eles vão mesmo! Você não pensa?

Yumichika: Mas isso é óbvio, por que eles ajudariam a gente a ganhar média com o Capitão?

Ikkaku: WAAHHH!SE VOCÊ SABIA DISSO DESDE O COMEÇO, POR QUE NÓS VIEMOS AJUDAR ESSES MALDITOS NOVATOS AO INVÉS DE FICAR VADIANDO POR AÍ???

Yumichika: E-Err... Oi, Capitão '

Ikkaku vira para atrás, e vê Kenpachi olhando para ele, com uma cara muito estressada, pelo jeito...

Ikkaku: C-Ca-Capitão!E-E-Eu e o Yumichika estávamos...A-ajudando os n-novatos e-e...

Zaraki: Posso saber o que vocês estão fazendo aqui,seus vagais? Vocês não têm missõe spra fazer, não? ¬¬

Yumichika: Ter, temos, só que o Ikkaku disse pra gente esquecer e ir passear no bosque e...

Zaraki: Jura? Então...Vão trabalhar seus inúteis, agora ¬¬

Ikkaku e Yumichika: S-Sim! saem correndo

Os dois passam por Yachiru e Sakura, que estavam carregando duas pilhas de papéis.

Yachiru: Ken-chan!!!!!sai correndo

Sakura: Desculpe, Capitão, eu tive que ir com a Yachiru, e quando eu cheguei ela tava desenhando, então..

Kenpachi: pega um dos papéis da pilha de Sakura, ignorando suas palavras Hmmm...Bom, dividam-se em grupos de 3, e cada grupo vai receber 10 missões.

Os garotos se dividiram rapidamente em 5 grupos de 3. Sakura nem se mexeu, só esperou um dos garotos chamá-la para um grupo...até se lembrar de que tinha 15 garotos, então, ela iria sobrar sozinha. COMO ASSIM, ELA IRIA SOBRAR DE NOVO????

Sakura: Er, Capitão, como estamos em 16 pessoas, eu acho que...

Zaraki: Você não é a melhor aluna? Espero que consiga ficar no mesmo grupo que aqueles dois...

Yachiru: entregando 20 folhas para Sakura Você vai trabalhar com o aeroporto de mosquito e com o afeminado, moça bonita

Sakura: Certo, mas...Qual é a posição deles no esquadrão?

Yachiru: Hm...O careca é o 3º, e o maricas é o 5º

Sakura: O QUÊ? Mas, Capitão, eu só sou uma recém-formada! Eles são muito mais fortes, eu não vou conseguir acompanha e...

Zaraki: Consegue sim. Aqueles dois são mais fracos do que parecem acredite. Agora leva esses papéis aí e vai procurar seus parceiros. Tem muita coisa pra fazer, garota.

Yachiru pulou no ombro de Zaraki, que pegou os papéis restantes e entregou aos novos shinigamis. Em seguida, ambos foram embora, enquanto os grupos de ex-estudantes se espalharam pela Gotei 13.

Sakura? Ela ficou em choque por uns segundos. Por que Zaraki fazia isso com ela? Ele acreditava que ela tinha potencial...Ou tava querendo infernizar sua vida mesmo? Preferia não acreditar em nenhuma das alternativas. Olhou em volta, e viu os 2 Ikkaku e Yumichika na parte externa do andar de cima. O garoto estava por perto. Bom saber... Então, era Hitsugaya Toushirou o nome dele? Belo nome, Sakura pensou...Olhou para o Sol, espreguiçou-se.. Até que não era tão ruim assim ser desse esquadrão...Espera aí, espreguiçou-se? Olhou para baixo, as 20 folhas estavam espalhadas no chão.

Sakura: Oh, não...-.-'

Sakura começa a recolher as folhas, antes que pisassem nelas. Da parte externa do segundo andar, Hitsugaya olhava para aquela atrapalhada novata..."Ela não toma jeito, hein?É uma boba mesmo..." pensou Hitsugaya. Nem Hinamori era tão desastrada que nem essa menina! Falando em Hinamori, Hitsugaya rapidamente desviou o olhar de Sakura para Hinamori, que estava chegando na Gotei 13, ao lado de Aizen Sakura estava perto da entrada...O que ela via no Aizen? Esse cara não tinha nada de mais...Por que seus olhos brilhavam ao observá-lo? Se ela o olhasse da mesma forma...


	7. O floco de neve e a borboleta

Capítulo 7 – O floco de neve e a borboleta

No amor não há limites

No amor não há convites

Assim como é a borboleta que escolhe

Em que flor irá pousar

O amor é feiticeiro

O amor é traiçoeiro

Pobre do floco de neve

Que não pode, como a borboleta

Escolher onde pousar

Borboleta e amor

Coração e flor

Os primeiros são a causa

Os segundos, o lugar

Floco de neve, sempre na mesma direção

Que não pode seguir seu coração

Por que o amor pode escolher

Em que coração se instalar?

Caindo, caindo, sem parar

Irá a livre borboleta lhe salvar?

Ou ao seu cego amor pela negra flor

Ela irá se entregar?

Agora seria sua a decisão

Deveria seguir o caminho de seu coração?

Ou sair desse sonho, chegar ao solo

E ver a bela flor que está a lhe aguardar?

--------

Hitsugaya estava no telhado, sentado, pensando. Era bom ficar lá às vezes, quando não tinha nenhuma missão ou relatório para fazer. Sentia o vento em seu rosto, bagunçando seu cabelo, enfim, sentia a paz que não sentia há muito tempo. Esses seus momentos relaxantes não duravam mais de meia hora, logo arranjavam alguma coisa pra ele fazer.

Pensava em sua infância. Não que tivesse passado tanto tempo, afinal, ele ainda era, em termos, uma criança; mas parou para pensar, naquele tempo em que morava naquela humilde casa com Hinamori. Ela era como uma irmã para ele. Uma irmã bem chata. Mas ainda assim, uma irmã. Ela vivia querendo conversar com ele, brincar com ele; e ele negava qualquer contato direto. Era uma criança muito cabeça-dura. Talvez ainda seja.

Ouvia mais do que falava, obviamente. Ela falava da escola, dos amigos; e ele só comendo melancia e fazendo pouco caso. Repentinamente, começou a falar também de um capitão que ela havia conhecido na academia. Aizen Sousuke, do 5º esquadrão. Hinamori chegou até a dizer que faria parte do seu esquadrão!

Desde que começou a falar dele, só falava...Bem, dele. Aizen taichou isso, Aizen taichou aquilo... Hitsugaya ficava um bocado incomodado com isso. Ela não parecia mais interessada em brincar em conversar com ele. Ficava treinando o tempo todo, para se formar logo.

Depois que ela e, mais tarde, Hitsugaya viraram shinigamis, Hinamori passou a falar às vezes com ele. Ele parecia estressado toda vez que se encontravam pela Gotei 13, mais por dentro pulava de felicidade. Hitsugaya escondia ao máximo esse sentimento que, aparentemente, sempre carregou com ele. Afinal, o que ela faria de descobrisse? Provavelmente, riria, e falaria que ele é um ótimo piadista. Ou o abraçaria, e diria que é fofo ele se importar em retribuir o carinho de irmão que ela sempre lhe concedeu. Nada mais que isso. Hinamori nunca entenderia que o amor que ele sentia não era piada, não era admiração, não era fraternal. Era amor de verdade. Um dos mais verdadeiros.

Hitsugaya já parara para pensar nisso antes. E tinha a mesma opinião : esconder, esconder para sempre. Esquecer sua maior vontade. A vontade de se declarar, de pegá-la nos braços, de beijá-la, de dizer "eu te amo", baixinho, só pra ela escutar. Por que a opinião dela é a única coisa com que ele se importava. Ela era a única coisa com que ele se importava.

Ele balançou a cabeça, a fim de dissipar esses pensamentos de "amor", "declaração", etc. É claro que nunca afastaria "Hinamori" de seu pensamento, mas não queria pensar nisso. Não agora.

Olhou para baixo, aquela garota boba ainda estava recolhendo os mil papéis que havia derrubado. "Ela é lerda ou o quê?", pensou Hitsugaya. Mas, depois de pensar isso, um estranho sentimento de pena invadiu seu ser." Bem...Daqui a pouco vou voltar pra sala mesmo, não custa nada ajudar essa menina, por quê nesse ritmo ela acaba amanhã!"

Hitsugaya levantou-se, preparando-se para pular. Pulou...

Matsumoto: CAPITÃÃÃAÃÃOOO \O/

...Mas perdeu o "embalo" com o susto que levou.

Hitsugaya: Waaahhhh!

Sakura levou um susto ainda maior, com o grito de Hitsugaya, derrubando, novamente, a pilha de papéis e ciando sentada no chão. [ como ela fez isso? Tropeçando nela mesma n.n

Hitsugaya caiu de cara, na parte externa do 2º andar [ é, aí de novo.

Matsumoto: Nossa, hein, taichou, você é bem desastrado, pode ter se machucado n.n' Hitsugaya: MATSUMOTO! Por que você deu aquele maldito grito????????????

Matsumoto: Hm, eh que eu achei q vc tava dormindo no telhado de novo n.n Ei, ei, olha, aquela garota caiu ali em baixo também!Hi,hi, vocês tavam trocando olhares, é?

Hitsugaya: Hã?

Ele deu uma parada para olhar. Lá estava ela, sentada no chão, com a chuva de papéis, fervendo de raiva. Quase deixou escapar um sorriso, mas lembrou que uma coisa mais vergonhosa ainda acabara de acontecer com ele; e Matsumoto iria ficar de marcação com ele, do tipo "Ahá! Sorriu! Você ama ela! Lá lá lá".

Hitsugaya: Mas então...O que você quer?

Matsumoto: Ah é, eu tenho que te passar umas coisas da reunião que vc cabulou

Hitsugaya: Mas eu não cabulei reunião nenhuma!!

Matsumoto: E como, se eu acabo de voltar da reunião e vc não estava lá?

Hitsugaya: Talvez porque você seja uma subcapitã, e eu uma capitão ¬¬

Matsumoto: Ah, agora vai ficar se gabando é? Vc nunca foi tão metido, Capitão!

Hitsugaya: Não, eu tô falando que vc foi na reunião dos SUBcapitães, não dos capitães!

Matsumoto: Ahhhh entendi. Mas mesmo assim, nós, os subcapitães, temos que atualizar nossos capitães!

Hitsugaya: Pode falar.

Matsumoto: Então, né, nós estávamos falando sobre...

-------

Sakura: Ai, eu odeio esses papéis! Eu odeio o vento! Eu odeio a gravidade! --'

- Hm, com licença...Você precisa de ajuda com esses papéis?

Sakura olhou para cima. Um garoto jovem, moreno e carinha de bobo sorria tímido para ela. Hm, uma ajuda não seria má coisa...

Sakura: Sim, obrigada...?

Hanatarou: Hanatarou n.n e você...?

Sakura: Mitsuki Sakura. Obrigada, Hanatarou n.n

Os dois começaram a recolher os papéis. Realmente, em dupla era mais rápido. Aproveitaram para ter uma breve conversa.

Hanatarou: Eh...Vc é nova por aqui, Mitsuki-san ? Nunca de vi pela Gotei 13...

Sakura: Sou sim! Hj é meu primeiro dia na verdade. Não começou muito bem, como vc pode ver!

Hanatarou: Até que foi bom; no meu primeiro dia eu botei fogo na cozinha e derrubei uns 100 remédios, além de levar uma surra de uns 20 caras do 11º esquadrão ... Esse esquadrão só tem gente malvada sabia? Ah, eu sou do 4º esquadrão. E vc?

Sakura: Err...Do 11º.

Hanatarou: corado Ah...Err...Não são todos...Têm as exceções, como você, é claro...'

Sakura: Tudo bem, eu também pensei assim no começo. Bom, parece que acabamos!

Hanatarou: E-É... entrega os papéis para Sakura Até mais!

Sakura: Até mais! Ai,ai...

Sakura saiu caminhando, procurando por Ikkaku e Yumichika.Esses dois...

--------

Hitsugaya ouvia atentamente ao que Matsumoto lhe dizia. Bem, não tããaão atentamente, afinal, estava olhando em volta, pra ver se encontrava Hinamori. Um instante olhou para baixo, e viu que Sakura não estava lá. Antes tarde do que nunca...

Matsumoto: E é isso, por enquanto!

Hitsugaya: Hm... Ok. Matsumoto, comece a fazer os relatórios sobre esse caso. E não durma de novo!

Matsumoto: Hai! Mas, capitão, vc não vai vir pro escritório também? Têm uns papéis pra você ler, uns relatórios de capitão pra fazer...

Nesse momento, viu Hinamori, do outro lado do andar, acenando. Hitsugaya fez cara de impaciente para ela, apesar de estar festejando por dentro.

Hitsugaya: Eu...já estou indo.

Matsumoto: Hai!

Matsumoto foi, rapidamente, até o escritório. Hitsugaya esperou um pouco, até Matsumoto sumir de vista e Hinamori se distrair, para correr até lá.

Hitsugaya: Que você quer agora?

Hinamori: Ahhh! Shirou-chan, pq você sempre fica me assustando??

Hitsugaya: Vc é q é distraída. E já disse pra não me chamar de Shirou-chan, eu sou um capitão!

Hinamori: Gomem... Ah é, queria t contar da missão de hoje! Tinha um Menos Grande, eu tava morrendo de medo, só que bem quando ele ia me atacar, o capitão Aizen me salvou! Ele deu um golpe fatal no Menos Grande, tão rápido que eu nem vi!

Hitsugaya: Hmm...Legal...

"Grande coisa", pensava Hitsugaya. "Ele é capitão, só faltava não conseguir derrotar um Menos Grande... Eu consigo derrotar um Menos Grande..."

Hinamori: Oq você fez hoje, Hitsugaya-kun?

Hitsugaya: Trabalhei, trabalhei e trabalhei mais um pouco.

Hinamori: Você devia descansar um pouco, Hitsugaya-kun! Você é ainda muito pequeno pra ficar trabalhando tanto! Aposto q não tá dormindo direito!

Hitsugaya: Você não é minha mãe! Além do que, eu não sou mais criança!

Hinamori: Mas...!

Aizen: Vamos, Hinamori-kun?

Aizen se aproximou dos dois. Hinamori sorriu feliz, enquanto Hitsugaya encarou aquele olhar. Um olhar estranho...Aizen sorriu também, deixando Hitsugaya confuso.

Hinamori: Ah, é! Tenho que ir, Hitsugaya-kun! Temos mais uma missão! Até mais!

Hitsugaya: Até mais...

Hitsugaya observou de longe os dois, andando lado a lado. Percebeu que Hinamori ficou levemente corada, enquanto falava com ele. Ele permanecia com aquele sorriso. "O que esse cara tem de mais?" perguntou-se Hitsugaya. Suspirou. "Bom, vou trabalhar, tentar tirar isso da minha cabeça.". Hitsugaya foi caminhando lentamente, olhando para baixo, pensativo.

-------

Por que que o mar não se apaixona por uma lagoa?

Por que que a gente nunca sabe de quem vai gostar?

Esqueci o nome daquele teletranspotezinho q eles usam x.x


End file.
